Boy Clad in Green: A Majora's Mask Poem
by Kokeshi088
Summary: *UPDATE* Ummm... read the poems in order to understand what I'm saying. I made a minor change in the chapters. Summary: Generally, it's about Majora's past, why he's a mask (sorta), you know, generally what built up the MM plot. R&R! -Kokeshi088
1. Narissa's Point of View

Boy Clad in Green: A Majora's Mask Story.

By: **Kokeshi088** (The Authoress)

Author's Note: Strange, strange, and more strange! I dreamed up the idea, the poem, all of it.

Disclaimer: I own _everything_ except for Legend of Zelda and Majora, mind you… Wish I did own Zelda and Majora, though! Ahem, Behold! A fanwork by an author who does mainly original works!

Told from Narissa's point of view, then Majora, the Mask Dude, and then back to Narissa's point of view. Don't ask about the mask dude… Remember, this poem all started as a dream. Eeep. Makes you feel sorry for Majora. (Plus, Majora's one of my muses!!)

 (POV means Point of View. Thank you for your concern, ZeldaLvr008!)

Narissa's POV

So long ago,

Once a man,

Together we walked,

Hand in hand.

But we will never

Meet again.

At nighttime's quiet,

The shining moon,

A boy who was mistaken…

Thy sword sliced my skin,

Altogether too soon…

I watched my love in pain,

This boy of light,

Saw me,

And the light appalled.

I fell,

Silently,

Swiftly,

Sadly…

My spirit rests uneasily.

Majora,

You cried for days,

Your love turned to hate.

As to establish our love,

In the moonlit night,

You sealed yourself within

The Mask of Majora.


	2. Majora's Point of View

Boy Clad in Green: A Majora's Mask Story.

By: **Kokeshi088**

A/N: Ok, yes, this is Majora's point of view. This was hard to do, ok?? So review, please!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAJORA. Happy? Good. Wait. That's bad.

Majora's POV (This isn't going to be easy!)

Without you,

Creeping shadow,

Soft whispers in the night.

The silv'ry moon shines,

Yet I cannot touch you again.

The love which bound us,

Destroyed,

In the silence of the shadow.

Hatred,

Fear,

Love,

It cannot go hand in hand.

My desires for you,

In turn fueled the desires of others…

The lightning streaks the sky,

The clocktower bell chimes,

The night is most uneasy.

In the body of a skull kid,

Unimportant he may be,

Fulfilled my need to destroy

The town of that merciless boy.

The moon to fall,

In exactly seventy-two hours' time.

The destruction on the city,

My mission sublime.

Yet I was stopped,

By the light that killed thee,

On that last hour,

The bell chimes,

The boy clad in green…


	3. Mask Salesman's Point of View

Boy Clad in Green: A Majora's Mask Story.

By: **Kokeshi088**

A/N: Geez, we know we know. This is… THE HAPPY MASK MAN'S POV!!!

And this is why MAJORA didn't posses him. Ok, sorta. Um… maybe not!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MASK DUDE. Duh.

The Mask Salesman's Point of View (Awww man, do I HAVE to do this?)

To return which was stolen,

That was my hope,

In three days' time.

That green clad boy,

Funny hat and all,

Bravely insured

The peace of Termina.

That Mask,

Lo! The Mask of Majora!

You escaped me again!

Your evil most viscous…

You cannot touch me,

My desire too simple for thee,

To simply sell masks,

It is my high-wire act!

Traveling abroad,

Oh Majora, you fool,

You think you can outwit,

The Courage of the Boy;

Clad in Green!


	4. Narissa's Point of View Again

Boy Clad in Green: A Majora's Mask Story.

By: **Kokeshi088**

A/N: The thing is, all these Author's Notes are getting annoying for me. Anyways, here's Narissa's point of view again! Longest one yet…

Disclaimer: Ok, er… CLAIMER: I OWN NARISSA. Cool, huh?

Narissa's POV (Again!)

The Boy,

Has he returned?

The child in dark emerald,

His eyes so true,

Yet he wishes

To destroy you.

Alas! Once you are gone,

My spirit remains,

Crying for love of you.

Show the world your sadness,

Teardrops from the moon,

On that night,

Of which I was doomed.

Three days on the dot!

Three days on the clock!

Three days until end,

It is soon.

The boy,

Sword in hand,

Bravely marched up to you.

He thinks only of good,

Of a world so black and white,

In which he is good,

And of which you are evil.

Has he been in love?

Has he felt your pain?

Does he know why,

Thou hast sealed within,

That terrible Mask of Majora?

I cry out,

My tears non-existent,

I bid thee farewell.

My love,

If only,

I could see you again.

You were brilliant,

Strong, yet quiet.

You stayed by my side 

Till the end.

The world created,

Once a mask is worn,

Your magic was powerful,

A power so divine,

Yet our happiness,

Turned to the end.

The boy of light,

A mistaken encounter,

Your tears,

My love,

Together we smiled,

Our happiness short-lived.

It all ends,

Here.

I still cry in the night,

Your power is fading.

Why?

Don't give up on me,

This is the last time we meet

The Boy Clad in Green.

**_Claimer:_** I own the tragic love story!

Majora: No you don't! It's _my_ story; therefore _I_ own the tragic love story!

**Kokeshi: **Shut up, or I'll burn you to ashes.

Majora: Hateful.

**Kokeshi:** I own Narissa…

Majora: No, actually…

**Kokeshi:** Well, sucks to be you, Majora!

Majora: Quit it! Ok… She also owns the general plot, the idea, you know, me and this girl were lovers, blah, blah, blah... all those connections with the moon, why the moon shed tears, all those "weird" connections with Link, AKA the "Boy Clad in Green"… uh… yeah. That's about it.

**Kokeshi:** I own you too! You're my muse!

Majora: Eeep. *Majora floats away* (since he can't _run_)

**Kokeshi:** Oh, dash it all, you insipid floating fool! That "Mask Dude/English Teacher Wannabe" was right! Coward.

Majora: *turns* I wouldn't say that if I were you, kid!

**Kokeshi:** Ok, going away, please review, and if you'd like, BASH MAJORA! He's getting EVILER by the second!!!

Majora: %$^*!!!! Now, wait a second… you… you… stupid Authoress! Shut up about me! Doesn't anyone love me? *screams at Kokeshi* … At least I'm not as evil as Navi, Rauru, 'Sell Me Something with C' Guy, and Kaepora, huh? Huh????

END!


	5. Authoresses' Note

Author's Note: (Whines) Do I HAVE to do this? Ok, ok, I will do it…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for… ummm; go see the "Claimer" please.

Claimer: I own Narissa (glares at Majora) I own the story, all that blah. This is my last "chapter".

**Kokeshi:** Hi! (Looks at the crowd of empty chairs) Uh…err… ok. Well anyways, if you've gotten this far, then by no doubt, you enjoyed the poems! (Majora snickers.) Shut up.

**Kokeshi:** ANYWAYS, since I own the plot and all, yes you CAN use my characters, and my plot, and do a novelization, continuations, yeah, all the good stuff. Oh, yeah, Majora and the Mask Dude AREN'T mine! Duh. But under ONE condition:

1.) You have to have written consent from… ME! Majora does not count.

**Kokeshi:** You can write POVS, whatever. I welcome all this but, you have to email me before you set your fic out to public.  Or you CAN ask me using…

A) Your reviews (added with a review mind you…)

B) AIM (I'll give you my s/n)

C) Ask Majora… no, just kidding!

Majora: Hey! What about my fans???

**Kokeshi:** Shut up, Majora! Anyways, thanks, and well, good luck, all you novelists and writers! (Sniff) Aren't I sweet?

Majora: Yeah, sweeter than candy… grumble…

Oh, yeah… MY S/N!

FlyingFish1562

Thanks, bye peeps!


End file.
